Demagol
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Mandalorians Even though Mandalorians focus on combat, they also respect and use technology. But they seldom respect those who embrace science as its own end- particularly when the practice of that science violates their senses of morality. Thus Demagol- the greatest name in Mandalorian science in the half century after The Great Sith War- provokes both admiration and disgust. Little is known in the Republic about the origins of "Doctor" Demagol, whose name is a contraction of the Mando'a phrase demar agol, "To carve flesh." More than happy to dirty his gloves in the biological study of his "Research subjects," the so-called flesh carver is fastidious, preferring to remain inside his climate-controlled armor, his true face hidden from all. No one knows Demagol's Species or planet of origin- much to the surprise of Republic investigators. The lack of inquisitiveness comes naturally in the clans, where one's armored persona is, for Mandalorians, one's true face. In the years leading up to The Mandalorian Wars, Demagol participates in the capture and evaluation of conquered alien Species on The Outer Rim, but reports indicate Demagol, or someone by that name, was active much further back. Demagol's most pernicious project involves Jedi. Demagol dismisses explanations of Jedi powers involving what he termed "The so-called Force" as superstitious claptrap. He further doubts the theories of his own assistant and sometime rival, Pulsipher, that Jedi and Sith powers arose from artifacts crafted by an ancient and mysterious science. Instead, Demagol seeks a biological explanation for the powers- through dissection. Jedi are kidnapped by Mandalorians on The Outer Rim and secretly delivered to Demagol's laboratory- a "Visit to the Doctor" from which they would never recover. Later, during the "False War" that immediately preceded The Mandalorians' invasion of the Republic, Demagol sets up shop in the captured research station on Flashpoint. Captured Jedi, originally dispatched by Revan to scout the Mandalorian lines, are delivered to him. The Jedi would have lost their lives, but for Zayne Carrick, Gryph, and the Mandalorian deserter Rohlan Dyre. They capture Demagol and convince The Mandalorians that the scientist is dead. In fact, they intend to give Demagol to his one-time research subjects to return to Coruscant for questioning. But that tantalizing interrogation is not to be; the prisoner in the Jedi's care falls into a coma en route, drugged in an evident attempt to avoid questions forever. While active, Demagol enjoys a status within the clans that far outstrips his contributions as a warrior. He is believed to be a close confederate and advisor of Mandalore the Ultimate. Cassus Fett regards Demagol as a rival for Mandalore's attention, and Demagol has tweaked Fett by refusing to don Neo-Crusader armor. The devilish doctor is independent to a fault. Demagol Statistics (CL 15) Medium Zeltron Noble 3/Scoundrel 9/Soldier 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+14; '''Senses: '''Low-Light Vision, Perception: +18 '''Languages: '''Arkanian, Basic, Bocce, Bothese, Durese, Ithorian, Mando'a, Miralukese, Rodese, Selkath, Shyriiwook (Understand only), Snivvian Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 27), Fortitude Defense: 29, Will Defense: 31 Hit Points: 88, Damage Threshold: 29 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares; Charging Fire '''Melee: Combat Gloves +13 (1d8+9) Melee: Knife +13 (1d4+8) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +14 (3d6+7) Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Simple Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Sneak Attack (+2d6) Special Actions: Cybernetic Surgery, Educated, Fool's Luck, Knack, [[Presence|'Presence']], Surgical Expertise Species Traits (Zeltron): Empathy, Pheromones Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 12, Dexterity 15, Constitution 12, Intelligence 20, Wisdom 18, Charisma 15 'Talents: Armored Defense, Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Simple Weapons), Educated, Fool's Luck, Knack, Presence, Sneak Attack (+2d6) Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Cybernetic Surgery, Charging Fire, Linguist, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Knowledge (Life Sciences)), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Treat Injury), Surgical Expertise, Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Focus (Simple Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Deception +19, Gather Information +14, Initiative +14, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +17, Knowledge (Life Sciences) +22, Perception +18 (+20 to Sense Deception or Sense Influence), Persuasion +19 (+24 to Change Attitude), Pilot +14, Stealth +14, Treat Injury +21, Use Computer +17 'Possessions: 'Mandalorian Combat Suit (+4 Reflex, +1 Fortitude), Blaster Pistol, Combat Gloves, Knife, Code Cylinder, Datapad Category:Zeltrons